You're My Home
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: CrissColfer. Darren is sad about having finished A Very Potter Senior Year and being away from the StarKids. Chris is there to comfort him.


**A/N: This started out as something I wrote just as a post-AVPSY distraction so I wouldn't throw myself off a cliff or something because of all the intense feels, but then it just turned into some kind of Brian (the cat)/Chris/Darren thingy and, um, yeah. There is no real purpose to this, but I'm posting it anyway.**

* * *

**You're My Home**

"So..."

"So."

Chris shifted his weight a little in his chair while trying once again to capture the other man's eye.

They were silent for a while as Chris tried to find the nerve to speak again. He knew this would be a touchy subject.

"So, um. How was it?", he asked awkwardly. "All I know is based on your tweets, and they weren't very specific."

Darren was still quietly gripping his coffee mug, staring blankly out the window.

Him not speaking, that was certainly an indicator everything was far from okay. Darren was always so happy and cheerful, but this time not even his radiant personality could save him from heartbreak.

"It's just", he said, abruptly turning to face Chris. "It was the last time we were all together, you know? The last time I'll play Harry and eat Red Vines with my Ron. I know I'll see most of them every now and then but- it's just like StarKid is my child, and I'm not there to watch it go off into the world and make it huge. But don't get me wrong", he quickly grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed it, "I love working on Glee and- and with you. It's amazing and I'm _so_ thankful for the opportunity. It's just- well-"

"StarKid is your home", Chris said softly.

Darren looked up from their entwined hands, eyes wide, and then he nodded, heaving a sigh. "Yeah. It is. And it'll always be home for me, but-" He smiled and squeezed Chris' hand more firmly. "You're my home, too."

Chris could feel himself tearing up, but he didn't want to cry in front of Darren today. He was the one who was having it rough, so instead he got to his feet and walked around the kitchen table and perched himself on Darren's lap.

They worked together like a well-oiled machinery, Darren opening his arms the second he registered Chris moving. They fit so well together like that, Darren's arm curled around Chris' back, making small circles in the fabric of his shirt with his fingertips, and Chris' arm comfortably wrapped around the smaller ones shoulder. He leaned his head against Darren's curly head, now slightly wet from his recent shower, and sighed in content.

"I know I'm no Ron Weasley", he said quietly, "but I'll try my best to be your Kurt."

He could feel Darren shaking his head beneath him, so he straightened up enough to peer down at him. "No?"

"No", Darren confirmed. "You are Chris and that's enough. It's more than enough, it's just perfect."

Chris rolled his eyes fondly. "Perfectly imperfect?"

"Watch out, or I'll get on one knee and do that whole promise ring speech again", Darren warned him, squeezing his hip. He had lost some of that heartbroken vibe now, at least, which to Chris was as big a success as any.

Chris, embarrassingly enough, blushed. It was just a cheesy scene written and performed for their on-screen couple, yet he hadn't been able to stop the wave of excitement going through him when they shot that scene, what with Darren saying all those things and giving him the ring, and he knew it was _Kurt and Blaine_ but something in Darren's twinkling eyes had told him it was about them, too.

Darren and Chris.

Maybe that's why he got so emotional after they wrapped it up and Darren had to sit with him for fifteen minutes before he calmed down.

To distract himself from rings and proposals, he dipped down and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to Darren's lips, which he enthusiastically joined in on. Darren ran his tongue along Chris' bottom lip, softly biting down on the flesh. Chris couldn't help but offer a soft moan, which Darren used in favor of slipping his tongue into Chris' mouth.

Just as things were getting rather steamy, there was a loud _crack_ and both men jumped a little, Chris almost falling off Darren's lap in the process. Darren's arm around his waist saved him, though, and there was no harm done. To them, anyway.

Chris tentatively turned around to look for the source of the sound, only to find Brian the cat perched on top of the kitchen counter, his bowl of food on the ground in pieces. He was giving them death glares only he could give.

Darren always claimed those glares to be his heritage from Chris, but then Chris would give him just that same glare, and the argument would fall flat as Darren either shrunk into a timid kitten, or laughed his head off and had to leave the room to compose himself.

"Oh, I forgot to put down his bowl", Chris sighed, and disentangled himself from the other man.

Darren whined at the loss and tried to pull Chris back in, but he was already out of reach. He wiped up the shreds of glass and icky pieces of cat food, and got out a new bowl that he filled with fresh food, and he made sure to put in more than earlier as an apology. He walked over to Brian's corner of the small kitchen and put the bowl down. Brian easily leapt off the counter and came strutting up to him, stroking himself against Chris' legs as he passed.

"Here you go, baby, I'm sorry I forgot", Chris said, affectionately scratching his ears before returning to Darren.

He climbed into his lap again and pressed a kiss to his hair before entwining their fingers again.

"Sometimes I think you love that cat more than me", Darren pouted, earning another glare from Brian on the floor.

How he managed to eat and glare at the same time, Darren had no idea.

"Oh, you're both my favorite men", Chris cooed, twirling one of Darren's locks between his fingers.

Darren considered this for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay. That I can live with."

As soon as Brian was done eating, he leapt onto the table in front of them and sat down right at the edge, nudging Darren's arm with his wet nose.

Chris couldn't help but pick him up and let him rest in his arms, nuzzled in between Darren and himself. Brian seemed content enough and gave Chris an affectionate lick on the nose before curling into a big ball of fur. After a second or two, his head dipped up again and licked Darren's neck and then quickly balled up again.

Darren grinned widely. "He likes me!"

"Yes, well, I had a serious conversation with him and told him if he didn't warm up to you, I would be forced to drop either of you and that it would break my heart to lose you, so I-"

"You would choose a _cat_ over _me_?"

"Well, aren't we sure of ourselves?"

"No, I just- _really_?"

"Well, he's not just _any_ cat. Brian is my baby."

"You-"

Chris cut him off with a kiss, nothing too wanky, but just a quick, reassuring peck on the lips.

"Of course I wouldn't. You would just have to sleep on the couch instead of in my bed when you were here", Chris grinned.

Darren grimaced, but nonetheless leaned up for a second kiss.

"Lucky for you, we like each other", he said, and stroked Brian's fur a little with his hand. Brian purred and, other than his ears tweaking a little, he didn't move much.

"Well, then, I'm the luckiest guy alive", Chris decided. "With both my boys getting along."

Darren grinned. Then it softened into a little smile, the one that Chris loved the most because it was just so content and _happy_. "Thank you, Chris. I feel better now."

"Glad I could help", Chris said and kissed him again.

When they released each other, Darren just sighed and wrapped his arm a little tighter around Chris.

"I could just sit here all day", he mumbled.

Chris nuzzled back into Darren's hair, effectively resting Darren's head against his chest, and hummed softly. "How about a nap, hm? And not here, because we'll just end up on the floor."

Darren wasn't late to nod his approval. "As long as you don't run out on me again like last time."

"Hey, I was grocery shopping for a surprise breakfast", Chris defended himself, poking Darren's arm.

"Mhmm, I don't need breakfast, I just need you", Darren murmured, holding him even closer.

Chris just chuckled. "Alright, mister, you've officially accomplished 'sappy'. Let's get you to bed."

"You'll carry me?", Darren asked, poking his head up to look at him.

"I'm sure my little hobbit-sized boyfriend can walk by himself, can't he?", Chris said, kissing his temple before getting to his feet and pulling the other up with him.

Darren mumbled something in resistance, but in the end he did walk into Chris' bedroom on his own two feet, although he did bitch and moan about it while clinging to Chris the entire way.

It was worth the effort, though, as soon as they had both stripped to their underwear and fallen down onto the bed, and Chris carefully tucked them both under the covers and snuggled up behind him.

"Are you going to let me be the little spoon?", Darren mumbled as his eyes slowly drooped.

"Mhm, of course", Chris said distantly, slowly pressing a line of kisses along Darren's neck.

Darren made a humming sound that slowly faded into a snore. At that point, Chris gave up the kissing and just cuddled closer to him and buried his face in the crook of Darren's neck.

The sound of Darren's even breathing slowly lulled him into sleep, too, and neither of them were awake when Brian jumped onto the bed and perched himself right above their heads, curling his tail along the outline of Chris' head in a protective manner. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, too, and then unconsciously moved over to Darren's side of the bed and ended up spending the night wrapped up in his curls.

Chris would wake a few hours later to that scene, with Darren snoring softly next to him and Brian sleeping in his hair, only to give a vague smile and then wrap his arms a little tighter around Darren before drifting back to sleep again.

His two favorite men were finally home again.


End file.
